


All That Glitters

by FreshBrains



Series: Femslash 100 Drabble tag 6 [35]
Category: Disney Animated Fandoms, Frozen (2013), Sleeping Beauty (1959)
Genre: Arendelle, Community: femslash100, Courtship, F/F, Snow and Ice, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-07 00:51:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4243206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I must admit, I’m growing to enjoy your company.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	All That Glitters

**Author's Note:**

  * For [killing_kurare](https://archiveofourown.org/users/killing_kurare/gifts).



> For the Femslash100 Drabble Tag 6 prompt: Aurora/Elsa - sparkling.

“What a beautiful kingdom,” Aurora muses, swirling into the soft dusting of snow with a gentle hush of her skirts. “When the sun shines, it sparkles off the ice like diamonds.”

Elsa smiles sheepishly—she’d be the first to admit that was why she kept Arendelle in the winter season just a little bit longer than normal. She too enjoyed the glittering snow. But as she escorted Aurora out into the ice sculptures in the yard, she had something else in mind entirely.

“Princess Aurora,” Elsa says, following her love with her hands folded in front of her, smiling as Aurora inspected the beautiful sculptures with wide eyes. “Now that you’ve seen the kingdom, I am hoping you’d agree to a longer stay with us.” She looked down, her cheeks flushing. “I must admit, I’m growing to enjoy your company.”

Aurora glanced over her shoulder, smile whiter and prettier than the snow around them. “I would be glad to stay, Queen Elsa. I would be happy to know you further…” she paused to laugh when Elsa sent a sparkling sweep of ice crystals across her ankles, fluttering the hem of her skirt. “And to discover more of your kingdom’s wonders.”


End file.
